Avengers: The Fall
by ironhand48
Summary: In another dimension, The Avengers are being taken out one after the other. Can they stop the huge threats the villains have given them or will this be their fall?


**Avengers: The Fall**

**Issue 1 (of 14)**

Maxwell Dillon looked out of the misty, cold window. He was just so simply amazed that he was there so high up in the building, free from the cops and everyone else. He was completely free. His eyes were wandering off in many different directions as he looked at the many people looking inside of shops and enjoying time with their family or simply on there own. A smirk slowly came up on his face, as he found it almost funny that he was pretty much like that once. His smirk slowly started to fade and transformed into that of a furious look as he remembered how exactly ruined that perfect life of his. Well, in his head, it actually WHO instead what. Everything what had happened to him in his life soon turned out to be bad, all because of Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman.

Maxwell quickly turned his head slightly away from the window, as the sight of happiness practically sickened him. He snarled and scrunched his hand into a fist. Within seconds, small sparks of electricity were coming off, landing on the floor and creating small sparks. Maxwell was furious now be he managed to quarantine his anger for the time being and he turned his attention to his very own mission. Maxwell knew it wasn't a mission as such, it was basically to observe the heroes, see what they do, their moves. It wasn't long once more until he also stopped doing that, as his past started to overcome him. What exactly was outside was the worst and his most hated hero. It was Spiderman, who was swinging in and kicking every thug in his way. Maxwell snarled loudly and then huge powerful electrical sparks came off of him, blasting into the floor, exploding some pieces. Maxwell turned around and saw someone who was in the shadows sat down on a chair behind him.

"You should learn to control you anger more, Max. If you got worse just then you would have blasted a hole in somewhere and got attention. You did that and the entire mission we've planned for years would have all gone to shambles, you wouldn't really want that to happen now, would you?" The shadowed man said and he leant a little more forward, so his face could be shown to the Maxwell.

Maxwell snorted furiously and then folded his arms, rather annoyed about something as he saw who exactly the man was, and wasn't happy about this. "What are you even doing here, Pietro? Do you keep on forgetting on the great 'M-day', you lost your powers. You've lost your powers and your still fighting alongside us. Care to share why?"

Pietro started laughing then managed to stop himself and he stood up off his chair and walked over to Maxwell, looking at him darkly right in the eye. "True, I can't deny there is no point I am here…but then again, despite my SPEED powers going, I went up to the Inhumans not long after my power shortage and got more powers. Now I control time itself, something this plan needs the most. We need timing to win the battle, if we are to destroy everyone we hate, we need timing…and I'm the guy you need…got a problem with that?"

"No. I understand, sorry." Maxwell spoke rather scared as he knew Pietro was way more powerful than him and would kill him if necessary.

"Good." Pietro said in a more cheery mood now as he took out something out from his brown briefcase. He put it on the table. Maxwell looked and inspected it carefully to see his costume. "Now get in gear so Electro can cause some damage…you have an EMP to create."

For Richard Rider's personal eyes, the world known as Earth was magnificent, perfect in every way. He had been on many different planets during his time away from Earth; he had seen many different wars going on. The first of all he saw was The Annihilation wave, where he had to watch people die in front of his very eyes until he luckily managed to stop the war. Then, after a one-year separation, the CONQUEST started, which got Richard with extremely bad timing. Not only did he have to try to save every Kree around him, but he also had to battle Select Gamora, who was willing to kill him if necessary. Richard Rider continued to fly along the skies as he smirked, knowing that all those wars were now finally over, and he had finally got peace on Earth, for the most part. Most of the time, Richard would have to deal with some common threats, such as muggers or just simply some people robbing someone. His life seemed to always feel better when he was on Earth, but he just could never see it at all.

Of course Richard Rider didn't help the worlds and stars above this small world as his usual name. Instead, he saved many lives as the super-hero known as Nova, who could fly and due to recent events, had most of the Nova Corps powers all inside his human shell. The intergalactic hero continued to think of the recent events he had in life, and then remembered his friends, the original New Warriors, who wanted fame by fighting out-of-their-league super-villains, but unfortunately for them, they paid the price. Because of that one foolish mistake they couldn't help, the entire city of Stamford was nuked, killing a local school and the heroes also. Nova also started to recall the whole events to do with The "Civil War", where Captain America was unfortunately on the wrong side and was arrested and soon after assassinated. Nova simply closed his eyes as tears started to come down, as he could remember teaming up or joining the people who died that day.

Nova re-opened his eyes, knowing that now this entire thing is a brand new world, he had to put all the things he used to cherish behind him and move on with the world, he had to find new friends, just like Iron-man soon found another Captain America. Nova frowned now, as it was completely easy to tell that Iron-man was way in over his head, and Nova definitely had to do something about it. This 'Brave New World' wasn't exactly like what anyone would have planned. Instead of having peace everywhere and scattered across the world, the 50 state Initiative was born. It was either a choice to register with the government or to be hunted down and soon captured by the government, the world wasn't right. People were now fighting more than ever against one another, heroes were always at one another's throats.

But despite the attack, despite the people of this world attacking and hurting each other, Nova still thought of it as an improvement compared to the other worlds he has seen. The destruction on Earth was just simply like a play-fight in some other worlds and galaxies. Nova knew this was one of the most calmest places he had ever been too. He smiled and he soon landed on a rooftop, and sat down to think.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice came from behind Nova. The unknown person walked over and sat beside Nova and looked at him with a gleaming smile, like they had not crossed paths for a very long time. "Hi Nova, you doing okay?"

"Oh, um…Hey Justice, yeah, I'm doing fine thanks. Long time no see, huh?" Nova said as he started to remember on the good times when he and Justice were great friends, now, like the rest of the world, Justice was after Nova and trying to get him to register, but still had no such luck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there. Look, I don't mean to talk to you this way but you need to register with the Super Human Registration Act. Once you do that, every time you arrive here on Earth you won't have guns aiming at your head, besides, you're hardly on this Earth whatsoever, so it won't be something you really need." Justice said calmly and also persuasively as he looked at Nova, almost pleading him to do this.

"That is pretty much exactly why I don't need or want to register at all. Like you said, I'm hardy ever on this planet and when I am all you guys do is what you're doing now, nothings going to change that. If I register and come back next time, you guys will get me to stay here or I'll be taken in. I know that you know I'm telling the truth here Justice, I don't want to have to hurt you at all." Nova said truthfully as he took off his helmet and looked at Justice as if he had made up his mind and was never going to change that.

"Look, Nova…I, um…I don't want to fight you whatsoever, but joining the Initiative is the only way you can prevent me from doing that. I promise you this, Nova, I WILL attack you next time. I'm going to give you 24 hours, if you don't get back tome I'm going to assume the worst, I'm going to get you and bring you in. We'll talk then." Justice said firmly as he stood up, almost trying to threaten Nova the best he could. Nova spat on the floor and then shot his head up, and flew up himself, once again taking off to the skies.

"I'm not going to get involved in this." Nova announced to himself as he looked down at all the people and super heroes monitoring nearly every move people did. "But I'm not going to watch this planet fall apart."

Norman Osborn let out a sick smile as he observed the incoming helicopter getting closer and closer to the Thunderbolt's mountain as it flew it's way there. Norman rubbed his hands together and continued to observe. He watched as the propellers on the helicopter slowly started to stop, getting slower and slower as it almost came to it's end. Norman then saw as the helicopter landed gracefully, and soon after he stood up himself and started to walk down the stairs as if he had to be down where the helicopter was in quite a hurry, as he wanted to impress whomever was in the helicopter at that moment in time.

Within a few short minutes, Norman had reached his destination, he walked out of the huge building he was in and showed his pass to the guards. He watched as the guards observed it for some time, then slowly nodded their heads. Norman took the pass from them and walked closer to the helicopter, and stood perfectly still until the man inside the helicopter came out. Norman observed closely, with his eyes squinted as the morning sun started to shine down directly on him. He squinted closer and looked over at the helicopter door, which soon moved and then a hand pushed it open. The two guards inside the helicopter nodded their heads and then the man came out. Norman watched as the man took steady steps out of the chopper. Norman smiled and walked closer to the man, then they kindly shook one another's hands.

"It's nice to have a visit from you again, Mister Stark. I recall last time you arrived you had to go back to help defend your nation, am I correct?" Norman said with a smile again and finally released the grip on his hands and let go of Tony's hand as they started to walk side by side, walking into the building.

"Yes, unfortunately, you are." Tony spoke with a chuckle in his voice and continued to walk alongside Norman. "But, I assure you that this time nothing of the sort will be happening. If it does, I have already got other superheroes to cover me so we should be able to have a clear talk today. So where have you placed The Thunderbolts?"

Norman chuckled alongside Tony and started to take the lead as he started to pace himself as he began to walk up the stairs, going back up to his office he had just come down from. Norman talked as he walked up the stairs, Tony not far behind.

"Unfortunately today The Thunderbolts have started to go insane once more. I have placed them all in a cell each, so I'm afraid you won't be able to see them at all today, as you may be in trouble."

Tony nodded his head in reply and continued to walk up the stairs, soon catching up with Norman. "Understood, they seem to be getting like that in many days now, it is getting rather annoying. So you keep telling me. Have you heard on Bullseye, can he move yet, or is he still as injured as he was before?"

"Oh he can move now, we placed some nanites into his body and his back was healed within a few seconds. The equipment you send me these days is beyond belief, we must be one of the most scientific planets out of everything out there now." Joked Norman, who started to chuckle himself, Norman continued to walk up the stairs, closely followed by Stark, who chuckled to himself as well.

"I wouldn't go that far with your knowledge, Norman. I suggest we start talking about what we should be talking about now. We needed to have a conversation on how The Thunderbolts act in these attacks they do, I don't want to see them killing or paralyzing them ever again, they need to be taught a lesson with that, do you understand me Norman?" Stark spoke like the law as he paced himself faster and soon stopped Norman dead in his tracks. Norman looked at Stark angrily but managed to keep it inside before he went mad.

Osborn and Stark engaged stares until Norman nodded his head and continued to walk, shoving Tony out of his way, as the two obviously had a friction. Tony snarled and continued to walk on with him, finally finishing the long time it took to get up the stairs and then arrived walking down the hall. Norman smirked a little as he frowned also and then turned his head to make sure Stark was still following him, which he was.

"Mister Stark, if you excuse me a moment, I have to ask you to go away for a few seconds, as I need to get the files prepared and I have top secret things in my office even you are not aloud to observe whatsoever. Can you do that for me? As in right now?" Questioned Norman as he signaled the guards to take Stark away if he said no anyway. Tony Stark looked over at Norman in disbelief of what he just said and started to look more curious on if Norman was fit for the job. Norman opened his mouth again. "Well?"

"Okay fine, I'll be around the corner." Tony Stark declared and raised his arms, almost as if he knew Norman was going to get the guards on him soon enough anyway, and like he promised, Stark walked around the corner and waited for a while, still curious and suspicious on what exactly could be in the office. Anthony Stark leant against the wall and waited in the same spot until he saw Norman walking around the corner with a file and a folder in his hand.

Norman passed Tony the file while he scrolled through the folder and picked out yet another file, and scrolled through that himself. Tony read that as he walked, it seemed to be long but necessary information he needed. Tony's eyes went wide after he read the file and he passed it back to Norman and looked at him in disgust. Norman looked at Tony, unaware of what he was furious about.

"What the hell are you trying to do, here, Norman?! Are you absolutely crazy!? You've said in this document that I authorized Bullseye on the team as a last resort, are you insane about all of this or something!?" Yelled Tony as he almost burst with all the rage, he looked at Norman, who was looking clam as he put both files away. Norman looked at Tony almost puzzled.

"Yes, it is true, is it not? That is what you told me to do." Norman Osborne spoke questionably, as he was still unsure of what Stark was getting at and was rather puzzled at the fact.

"Yes, I did authorize that to happen but I also told you to make sure it never came public that Bullseye is on the Thunderbolt's squad! If someone managed to get hold of that file and realized it was me who authorized this to happen, everything I have been trying to work for to make this a better place will fall apart! I will place you personally responsible if it gets hold of by the press!!" Tony screamed as he looked at Norman in disgust and hate. Norman looked at him calmly still, not afraid at the small threat he was just given from Stark.

"Yes, but if you do hold me responsible for all of this you cannot, as I do not write that type of file. The person who wrote that file was the field leader, Moonstone. I think you need to see her if you want it erased. You can see her right now if you'd like." Norman spoke reassuringly as he smiled at Tony, looking at him and convincing him rather easily. Tony nodded his head slowly then turned and looked confused at Norman about what he just said. Norman looked puzzled back.

"I don't think that can happen, didn't you just say that all of the Thunderbolts were in their cells and I'm not aloud in? Doesn't Moonstone count as a Thunderbolt or something?" Stark questioned as he noticed sweat starting to come from Norman as Norman looked a little shocked that he had just said something like that. Norman looked at Tony and sighed a bit, moving his eyes from left to right in fear.

"Oh…yes…you're right. I forgot about that for a slight moment there. She is down there with them, now if you'd like to some with me…" Norman said as he wiped away his sweat then looked at Stark with a smile as the two continued to walk down the hall alongside one another.

"Ugh. I hate this. I never understand why we did this job…I hate being a sewer worker…I absolutely hate it, you hear me Phil?" Dave Anderson spoke in disgust as he walked down the sewers like it was normal, coughing and holding his nose at the stench of everything.

"Yeah, I hear you, Dave. You say that like everyday. If you hate it so much, why don't you quit the job and find a new one somewhere? Go to the Bugle, you're good at taking pictures." Phil spoke with a sign of sarcasm in his voice as he moved on down the sewers, shining the torch down so he could actually see the way he was going, as it was too dark for him to see practically anything without the torch on.

"Yeah, well why don't you go ahead and quit then?" Dave said back. It took Phil a while to understand but he soon caught on and he looked over at Dave with a smile, almost a sad one though, as he kept on walking through the sewers.

"Because I've got two kids and a wife to feed. I need the money and it pays you well, you got a problem with that or something?" Asked Phil as he continued to walk down the sewers, still practically disgusted at the stench of the sewers, as he never knew it was that bad until today.

"No, does it look as if I've got a problem with that. I'm working down here the same reason you are, Phil…we need the money, so lets start earning it, shall we?" Laughed Dave, realizing they hardly did anything that day, but there wasn't a lot to do at the job, really.

Phil turned around as he heard footsteps, only to see two men who were hidden within the shadows. He looked at them in fear then in suspicion then finally shone the torch on them. He'd never seen them down before, which got him confused even more. He looked at them and then knew he had to say something.

"Hey, you! Have you got a pass to be working down here!" Phil yelled over at them and pointed at them to Dave, who also could see them. Phil sighed, as they had no reply, and then looked down to the ground, then once again retried it. "I SAID, HAVE YOU GOT A PASS TO BE WORKING DOWN HEARRRGHHHH"

Before Phil could finish his sentence, one of the two men gave out an electrical blast at him, zapping him completely and killing him. The two men looked at the dead body then looked back up at Dave, who was completely shell shocked and tried to back away in pure fire but found himself rooted to the spot. The man looked over at him then zapped Dave also, killing him. The two men walked closer and picked up the torch, revealing themselves to be Electro and Pietro.

"Do it." Pietro ordered with cold hate in his voice as he looked over at Electro, who seemed to be collecting energy all around him and then nodded his head as if he were going to say he already knew and was doing it.

Electro quickly let out all of that power he had collected into the sewers, eventually crashing into the electricity grid, as everything in New York city started to fade and everything electricity base turned off completely. Electro smiled and noticed how dark it was, he knew he had done his job.

Norman Osborn and Anthony Stark both looked up as the lights turned off with a sudden flash. Norman smiled and chuckled a little bit, but tried to make sure it wasn't in ear range. Tony looked more shocked than ever now as he noticed everything in New York had gone off as well. Norman started smiling and managed to change it back to a normal look, as the two people both looked at each other, Norman trying to fake that he didn't know what was going on at all. Norman once again started to panic as he turned around and started to head off back over to his office, Stark following him not far behind, as he didn't want Osborn out of his sight this time.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on here, Osborn, do you know something about this, because my armor is monitoring your every move now, you know that, right?" Asked Stark with anger fuelling his voice as he stormed after Norman, soon catching up to him. Norman looked at him with a smile; a smile trying to assure Tony that everything would be fine.

"Look Mister Stark, I know nothing about this attack but the emergency lights haven't even come on, so it obviously must be bad, but I'm positive it'll all be back to normal once again within seconds. Now, if you'd like to continue our conversation in my office over there, please follow me, we can talk in there so we don't have guards following us 24/7." Norman said assuringly as he walked in his own office and stood up, waiting for Stark to come in. Tony walked in also to see all of The Thunderbolts including Bullseye standing there waiting for them to come in so they could see them.

"Hang on a minute, Norman, how many lives have you done today to me? Not long ago you told me these Thunderbolts were in their cages locked up but they're here in front of me. Also, you said I wouldn't be aloud to go in here due to the top-secret files, yet I see no files in here whatsoever. I demand to know everything what's going on here, Osborn…NOW!" Stark Yelled in fury as he threw the files what were in his hands to the floor, making paper scatter all over the place. Tony looked at Norman, wanting to know a good answer and fast.

"Okay, you demanded it and have it, you shall. Me and The Thunderbolts here have struck a deal with the devil. At this moment in time, we have nothing to do with the government whatsoever. We are working together and we planned this to all happen. The EMP and this have all been set out ready for motion. Now, I think you're on your own Stark, so I have one word for you…" Norman began as he looked at Tony whilst chuckling to himself, The Thunderbolts all looking at Tony Stark with sick smiles, too. Norman reached into his pocket and took out an orange sphere. A pumpkin bomb. Norman laughed out loud and threw it at Stark. "…Boom."

The explosion went off, sending Tony Stark flying back against the wall and smashing through one room to the next. Stark choked out the blood from his throat and spat it out like saliva. Stark looked up to see all of The Thunderbolts looking down at him, ready to kill him. What amazed and scared him the most though, was Norman Osborn, who had put The Green Goblin mask on and had to bombs in his hands.

"Thunderbolts, take him out…kill him as soon as you have a chance to." Ordered the Goblin as he lunged into the fight also.

To Be Continued...


End file.
